dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Bishop/Normal
|damage = 40 |drops = ' ×2 ' |attackPeriod = 4 |attackRange = 6 |walkSpeed = 5 |specialAbility = Has a ranged attack. |spawnFrom = ( ) |spawnCode = "bishop" }} The Clockwork Bishop is an aggressive Mob usually seen in a Chess Biome guarding the Wooden Thing in Sandbox Mode and other places in Adventure Mode. It also spawns from a mined Maxwell Statue in the chapter Epilogue of Adventure Mode. It is a part of Maxwell's Chess Pieces. Behavior The Bishop usually stands close to the Wooden Thing, guarding it from any intruders. When any creature gets near its sight range, the Bishop will suddenly wake up and stare at them as a warning. Getting closer will make the Bishop attack by firing lightning bolts from its head. The Bishop will chase its enemy a short distance from its spawn area before returning and going back to sleep. Hunting .]] The Bishop is a moderately strong ranged mob, usually very accurate, so it is recommended to be armored and armed for a battle with one. Sending some Pigs to attack it first may prove to be an effective distraction. The player may try and use a Boomerang to kill it from far away, but this will grab the Bishop's attention, and it will start attacking. The player may also use an Ice Staff to freeze it, and then, start hitting it with a Spear, but it will cause some damage to the player. Another way to kill a Bishop would be to aggravate a nearby Clockwork Rook without waking the Bishop and get the Rook to ram the Bishop, as this will most likely kill the Bishop instantly (This strategy also works with Clockwork Knights and other mobs). It is possible to dodge the Bishop's lighting bolts if the player is quick enough. Suddenly running to one side just as the Bishop is about to attack will usually leave the player unharmed by the lighting bolt, although the bolt does have a small area effect. Another tactic to kill the Bishop is to lead all other mobs away, then use a Log Suit and Spear and hold down the attack button until it is dead, although this will cost the player a good amount of health, so it is only recommended to use this method when there is a decent amount of healing items in the player's immediate possession. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Clockwork Bishops when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * The Clockwork Bishop was added in the Doorway to Adventure update. Gallery World 6 Maxwell Statue After Mined.png|Clockwork Bishops appearing after a Maxwell Statue was mined. Frozen_Bishop.png|Frozen Clockwork Bishop. Bishop Sleeping.jpg|Bishop sleeping while no mobs are nearby. Bishop Shooting.jpg|The Bishop's electric projectile. Dead Bishop.png|A dead Bishop. Art Stream 33 Clockwork Monsters.png|A Clockwork Bishop as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 33. Doorway to Adventure.jpg|Clockwork Bishop as seen in the poster for the Doorway to Adventure update. Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Surface Creatures Category:Non-Renewable